Heart No Kuni No Alice: Crazyland
by Tora punk
Summary: Alice has dissapeared, and Wonderland is crumbling without a codial foreigner. When two new foreigners are chosen against their will to keep Wonderland aloft, they discover love and learn what to fight for. But is it enough to save Wonderland?
1. Departure

**Crazyland**

**Prologue**

Alice has completely slipped everyone's mind since her disappearance. The people of Wonderland began worrying about what would happen to them, and Wonderland without a foreigner present. The land had grown used to having someone there who was kind enough to care about everything and everyone. Now without Alice, Wonderland was changing in the worst ways. Fighting had become an everyday thing and no one seemed to care about anything anymore. The role holders had slowly but surely started to turn on each other. Wonderland was crumbling.

When the role holders caught grip of what was happening they held an important meeting to come up with a solution to the problem. The meeting was held in the Red Queen's castle about one year after Alice's disappearance.

"We believe that Wonderland will not survive much longer without a foreigner, but we have come up with a plan. Two foreigners should be chosen from Earth to ensure Wonderland's safety. With two foreigners Wonderland will have a higher chance of not being without a foreigner. We already have people in mind if all agree to this." The red queen, Vivaldi, began.

The white rabbit, Peter White, burst from his seat in a rage. "THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! ALICE WILL RETURN! WE MUST WAIT A LITTLE LONGER!"

"Stupid rabbit. Do you not see what is happening to Wonderland as we wait for Alice in vain? Open your eyes, she isn't returning." Ace replied in mocking calmness.

Peter sat down after hearing what everyone knew already, even though they wish with all their hearts that is wasn't true.

"Alice cannot be replaced. She is wonderland's one and only foreigner. Replacements could never accomplish what Alice has; therefore they are a waste of time." The hater, Blood, stated.

The amusement park owner, Gowland, grew irritated with the white rabbit's and the hater's foolishness. "She can and must be replaced! We are in desperate times, and if something is not done soon we won't last much longer! All in favor of Vivaldi's idea say I."

"I" said Ace

"I" said the Cheshire cat, Boris

"I" said the clock tower master, Julius.

"I" said twiddle Dee and Dum

"I" said the March hare, Elliot

"I" said Vivaldi

"I" said Gowland, lastly.

The only role holders that remained silent were Blood and Peter.

"Then it shall be done. The foreigners we have chosen are susceptible to the job, they are different, but inside they are kind. They are strong and willing to help friends and family in times of crisis making them perfect for the task. Their names are Jinx Keikan, and Tora Keishou." Vivaldi explained. "Two role holders will need to volunteer to fetch them, and bring them to this world."

Boris and Ace immediately burst from their seats and shouted "I will!"

"Very well. You will have Nightmare take you to their locations on Earth midday tomorrow." Vivaldi concluded.

Chapter 1

Boris's tail flicked back and forth as he waited impatiently for the dream demon, Nightmare, to appear. He had grown tired of hearing Ace rant about how excited he was to see the foreigner that he'd have to bring to Wonderland.

After what felt like hours of waiting white smoke filled the dark and empty space. Nightmare emerged from the mist and apologized for being late. His silver hair hung over his shoulders in a big mess, and his black eye patch was slightly crooked.

Ace brightened and he jumped forward to greet the tired dream demon.

"Is the gate opened? Can we leave?" Ace exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yes, you are both set for departure." Nightmare affirmed. "A brand new game has officially begun.

Boris grinned ear to ear and hopped to his feet.


	2. Mission: Tora

Chapter 2

I lay on the wet grass next to my friend Jinx. We had been running around without purpose since we arrived at the park, and we were both wiped out. So now we are laying face up on the green grass that had just been drenched by the sprinklers. My dampening clothes felt good against my hot skin, and I became comfortable and relaxed. I could fall asleep just about anywhere and this park was no exception.

I could hear Jinx's light snore so I turned to face her. She was calmly sleeping. I noticed an ace of hearts deck card resting atop her fiery red hair, but I was too lazy to take the time to brush it off of her pale face. So I turned my head and began to doze off. My eye lids began to grow heavy and soon the clear blue sky turned black behind my closed lids.

"Tor…ora…Tora! Tora wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open tiredly to see a purple cat staring at me only inches away. I really must be tired to have imagined a purple cat. I closed my eyes again.

"Tora get up!" I heard again.

My eyes opened to once again see the purple cat only this time I noticed its pink stripes. If I ignore it, it will go away right? I closed my eyes once more.

"Tora are you listening to me? You're supposed to follow me."

"But I just want to sleep. Go away weird hallucination." I replied drowsily.

I heard a loud sigh, a poof, and then a burst of air blew through my curly blond hair. My eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet as my "fight or flight" response began to take effect.

The purple cat was gone and in its place was a boy that looked to be a year older than me. His resemblance to the purple cat was astonishing. He had pink hair and yellow eyes. He wore a sleeveless, short black shirt that exposed his pale belly and had lots of zippers. He had multiple black triangular tattoos on him, three around his navel, and one under each eye. He also had on skirt like bottoms, and black sneakers. Although what caught my eye the most was his pink ears with purple tips, that were pierced around the rim with gold hoops and studs. A pink, purple tipped tail swished from side to side behind him.

I gasped and turned to kick Jinx awake, but my boot only struck air. Jinx was gone. Adrenaline over took me, but before I could even decide to run the punk cat man had thrown me over his shoulder and began walking. I thrashed and cursed in his fury ear so loud he flinched.

"Ouch" he said rubbing his ear with his free hand.

This guy was tough. No matter how much I struggled his strong arm held a firm grip around my waist.

"Where are you taking me!" I spat

"To that giant hole up there." He replied nonchalantly, pointing ahead.

A few yards away from us was a massive, bottomless hole the size of a basketball court.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed, frantically trying to escape his grip in vain. "I don't do thousand foot drops down random holes!" I was panicking. Is he really going to drop down that hole to hell?

"Relax. Falling is fun." He said reassuringly

Before I could argue he stepped over the edge of the giant pit, and we plummeted down into the dark abyss.


	3. mission: jinx

**Chapter 3.**

Jinx woke up swatting at her forehead were she felt a light object resting. A deck card floated to the ground.

Jinx sat up and looked to were Tora was still resting silently, with the occasional twitch. Jinx reached down and grabbed the card off the grass.

"Ace of hearts. Wonder who left it here." She mumbled to herself.

She turned to Tora again, this time devising startling ways to make her burst back into reality.

"Maybe I'll find a garden snake to put in her jacket. Or maybe I should kick her in the ribs, or-"

"You should tie her upside down in a tall tree, that's always fun."

Jinx turned around surprised to see a tall man that seemed to be a year older than herself. He had light brown hair and eyes. He wore a long red and black trench coat, black military uniform, baggy black jeans that were tucked into white knee high combat boots, and he had a sheathed sword secured to his hip.

"thank God you grabbed me off your face! I was just about to fall asleep myself." He said stretching his arms.

Jinx pondered this statement for a moment before replying.

"I think I would notice if a random guy were sleeping on my face." She retorted.

"Oh but I wasn't a man. I was in my other form, the ace of hearts deck card." He said glancing around in curiosity as if he'd never seen a park before.

Jinx looked down at her hand. The card she had picked up was gone.

"I can't change back from my card form unless a foreigner touches me." He explained. "and it looks like Boris will have no problem changing back." Card man said looking over Jinx's shoulder at Tora. she was gripping a purple and pink stripped cat like a teddy bear, and nearly strangling it to death.

"you idiot." Jinx said to her friend's sleeping form, smacking her head.

The cat was desperately trying to crawl away from Tora's death grip.

"now getting back to business, you need to come with me." The card man ordered.

Jinx was bewildered. "Hell no!" I'm not just gonna follow some strange trench coat dude where ever he wants! You must think I'm an idiot!" jinx shouted.

The card man grabbed the hilt of his sword threateningly.  
"I think you will." He said with a smirk.

Jinx flinched. "Whoa! Whoa! Let's not go crazy! Let go of your shiny weapon, and I'll consider following you." Jinx said, her arms stretched before her defensibly.

The card man returned his arm to his side. As soon as Jinx saw his guard go down she bolted to the street behind her as fast as she could. She immediately heard the rapid foot steps of the card man following her. Before long he was running beside her keeping up with her pace easily. He was smiling as if he was happy for the chase.

"time to go." He said.

Then the card man jumped in front of Jinx so fast that she rammed into his chest. Then he lifted her up off the pavement with ease and slung her over his shoulder. Jinx punched, kicked, and screamed curses, but the card man walked on unfazed.

"this is kidnapping! This is a crime! My grandpa's a cop! Put me down!" Jinx shouted franticly.

"here we go." He said, and the next thing Jinx knew was that she was falling down a hole, screaming curses to the disappearing sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up on a platform with a giant clock towering over me. I peeled my aching body off the ground and dusted myself off.

"Where am I?" I said, curiously looking around, and only seeing unrecognizable places and objects.

"You're in Wonderland" I heard.

I turned around to see a pink haired man with cat ears.

"PUNK CAT MAN!" I shouted, stepping back.

"My name is Boris." He said, stepping closer. "I need you to drink this." Boris reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small vial that had a cat shaped top, and was filled with purple liquid.

I'm not drinking something offered by a kidnapping COSPLAYER!"I screamed.

"Feisty. Just like a cat." He said with a smirk.

Boris lifted the vial to his lips.

"no. no. no. I've seen this before in manga books. You're going to drink it then kiss me to force me to drink it, it don't work that way bub. So back off cause I fight redneck style!" I threatened.

"Actually I was just going to take the cap off with my teeth." He replied, confused.

"But I guess if you really don't drink it that I can resort to that." He said with a smile.

I blushed. Me and my stupid mouth!

Boris uncapped the potion and took a step closer to me. He began to slowly walk towards me, as if mocking me, but for every step he took forward I took back. This continued until I stood against the railings of the platform. I looked down and everything below me looked like little dots. Boris kept coming until he stood directly in front of me, blocking any means of escape. He gently lifted my chin until I was forced to look at his sexy face. Then he grabbed my nose, shoved the vial in my mouth, and shouted "DRINKY! DRINKY!"

I held my breath until my face turned purple, and even then I forced myself not to breath. Boris stomped on my foot and I let out a small gasp. As soon as I did the cold liquid began pouring down my throat. I tried to push him away but it was as if his shoes were glued to the floor. This guy was freaking strong. Before I knew it the vial was empty.

"There that wasn't so bad, was it Tora?" he said, stepping away.

"How do you know my name?" I asked spitting on the ground, trying get out whatever vile liquid was left in my mouth.

"Because you're my foreigner." He said bluntly.

"I don't belong to anyone." I replied.

"I claim you; it's only fair since everyone will want you to themselves so remember that I got first dibs." He said, proudly smiling at his claim. "Well I'm bored now so see you later Tora! Oh and stay away from peter and blood they are not happy that you and jinx replaced their precious Alice!" Boris said waving, and before I could say a word in reply he was gone.

I was left dumbfounded and confused. What did he mean when he said "everyone will want me for themselves? And were Peter, Blood, and Alice? And most of all: WHY THE HECK IM I HERE?!

I wondered on the platform until I found a door. On the other side of the door was an elevator. I stepped inside and hit the button that said "outside". The elevator doors creaked shut and it started to descend. When the doors opened again bright light flooded into the small space, and I stepped out onto green grass, shielding my eyes.

I saw a winding dirt path just ahead and I headed towards it. I figured that while I was in this "wonderland" I should at least explore. About a mile down, the path forked into four different directions. There was a sign with crooked arrows pointing towards each path. I decided to follow the path on the far right. The sign said that it led to "the castle of hearts".

About another mile down that road I came upon a giant black gate that was completely opened, as if welcoming me to trespass. I was hesitant at first since where I come from trespassers get shot (I'm from Texas if you haven't realized). But being the brilliant blond that I was, I entered anyway. The gates immediately closed behind me, and I jumped in surprise at the loud "BANG!"

I looked forward and saw a large medieval looking castle decorated in red and black designs with giant hearts here and there. The smell of roses was everywhere, making my nose itch.

I stood in front of the large double doors that led inside. I grabbed the handle and pulled with all my might. The door opened a crack. My muscles strained as I tugged and pulled at the heavy door.

"UGH! WHY…IS…THIS DOOR…SO DAMN HEAVY!?" I shouted panting.

After what seemed like hours I had finally opened the door enough so I could squeeze inside. The interior was elegantly decorated. The large windows were dressed in silky, scarlet red drapes, multiple beautiful black chandeliers dangled from the Victorian ceiling. A large red carpet led to a glimmering throne at the end of the spacious room.

Sitting in the throne was a gorgeous woman in her early twenties she was just as elegant as the castle. She had perfect black ringlets that fell neatly around her flawless face. Her full lips were coated in bright red lipstick, and her midnight eyes stared back at me questionably.

She stood up and straightened out her frilly black and white ball gown. The gown suited her perfectly. The bottom was lined with hearts and sleeves were long and flowy around her wrists.

She began to walk towards me. Her black heels making loud "click clacks" as she walked and the occasional "thump" of her staff hitting the marble floors.

When she stood in front of me she grasped my hand and smiled warmly.

"Welcome. We are so glad you came to visit, we have been expecting you." She said kindly.

"We?" I said looking around the room for another person.

She just laughed as if I was being foolish.

"No, no, darling." She said giggling. "We have been alone for a very long time, with no one to talk to but ourselves. Until Alice came that is." She sighed sadly. "But since Alice's disappearance Wonderland had begun to change in the worst ways. So we roles holders held a meeting to plan a course of action to resolve the growing threat. Our solution was to bring two new foreigners to Wonderland to ensure both its peace and safety." The lovely woman started to look angry as she continued. "All the role holders agreed to this plan except two. Seeing this as a minor conflict we preceded with the plan, but the two stupid role holders became angry that we had abandoned Alice. So we warn you Tora to stay away from Blood and Peter. You may tell your friend jinx this when you see her again." With that the woman smiled and led me into a door on the right.

Inside was rack after rack of dresses, shoes, stockings, head dresses, gloves, corsets, you name it. I swear the definition of girly was living in this room.

The woman stopped and turned to me.

"How rude of us to not introduce ourselves. We are Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts." She said with a courtesy. "We find your dressing attire to be completely inappropriate for a lady such as yourself." She told me with a disgusted face. "So we will supply you with the required necessities."

I didn't think there was anything wrong with what I was wearing. I wore a black _Nightmare Before Christmas_ t-shirt; stone washed grey jeans, black biker boots, and black pleather, fingerless gloves.

Vivaldi searched through the racks, grabbing items as she went. She returned to me holding a knee high dress. The dress was black satin with purple lace underneath to make it puff out. It had short sleeves with a dark purple rim; the dress itself was fitted with a dark purple belt rapped neatly around the waist. She also held ankle high, black wedged combat boots.

"These are not something we would ever were but we think they will look very nice on you." She said as she handed me the garments. "Don't go yet, you still need a headdress and stockings." She said as she scurried away.

She returned with dark purple stockings that looked like they were splattered with black paint, and a hairband that had the silhouette of a cat surrounded by purple lace on it. She gave them to me and told me to hurry up and change.

I changed into the outfit, being rather impressed with how it looked on me. I looked like a lovely punk rocker.

"Let us have some tea in the parlor while we wait for jinx to arrive." Vivaldi said as she motioned me to follow her.

"Jinx is coming!" I said happily.

"Yes she should be here any moment" she explained.


End file.
